The Ink House
by WerewolfPaulLover91
Summary: Jasper Whitlock works at The Ink House tattoo shop. He hires Bella as the new piercer. Read and find out what happens between the two. Rated M. Swearing, Drinking, Sex and Drunken nights.. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first book and I currently do not have a beta. I am looking for one as I wright more chapters. If you want to beta or know any good ones please PM me it would be greatly appreciated.**

**This is a Bella/Jasper story, all human.**

**I do not own any of the characters they belong to SM! **

**Chaptor 1: The Interview **

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned as I rolled over and turned my alarm off, I looked at the time and realized I was going to be so fucking late. '_Shouldn't have had that last drink that turned into 8 Whitlock'_ I thought as I jumped on my bike. The roar of the engine made my head pound as I drove to the shop.

As I walked in through the doors of The Ink House, I saw Emmet standing there, arms crossed, and a scowl that looked out of place on his usually smiling face. "Your late again Whitlock" he said in his 'tough' voice,

"Knock the _im-the-angry-asshole-boss _look of your face McCarty, you're not fooling me"

He laughed and slapped me on the back and told be to get to work. I got to my station and started setting up when one of our regulars and my sister in-law came walking in, "hey Char, Where's that fucker you call a husband?" I asked, "he'll be in soon, he's just getting his shit from the car" she said as she strolled over and sat in my chair.

"I need you to add colour to my bitch" she told me. Char has a tattoo of peter, her husband and my brother. On her ass of all places. "Alrighty, let's get you set up", just as she pulled her skirt up and her panties down, peter walked in, "hey fucker!" he greeted as he walked passed and set up his station, I shook my head at him and got to work.

An hour later as I was finishing Char's tat, Emmet walked up to me with a look on his face that said _you're in trouble fucker_, "so Jay, since you where late -again- you have the pleasure of hiring the new piercer", he said with a big shit eating grin on his face.

"fuck" I sighed, I cleaned and wrapped Char's tat and made my way to the office to wait for the interviewee's. As the first of the few came in I had to choke back a laugh, this chick could not be serious, she was about 5'2 with bleach blond hair, bright blue eye crap with blood red shit on her lips, she was wearing some goth looking get up with fucking pick heels of all things, she walked to my desk and shook my hand "hi im candy!" she said in a deep voice as she shook my hand, _oh my god! She sounds like a fucking man! _"Jasper whitlock" I said as she took her seet, "how long have you been piercing for?" I asked, "umm like about 6 months?" she said, or asked..

"ok then, well we're actually looking for someone with more experience, but thank you for coming in" I told her. For the next hour I had to sit there and listen to people go on and on about why they just love piercing until she walked in.

She had short brown hair, big deep brown eyes, and a fucking rocking pair of tits. I must have been staring cause I was brought out of boobie land by her voice, "my face is up here fuck face" she snapped, hmm feisty little thing, "Look im just gonna cut to the chase here my name is Isabella Swan, But I hate that name so just call me bella. I've been piercing for about 6 years and soon im looking to start inking" she said, "im Jasper Whitlock" I said, then I went on and asked all the questions one usually asks, she's perfect, feisty, got a good rep and she hot!

"when can you start?" I asked her, "I can start on Monday?"she told me as I was crossing out all the other people I had interviewd. "sweet see ya then" I said I walked her out to the front of the shop,

"See you then Jasper, and next time, don't stare at my tits" she said with a smile and walked out of the shop.

The whole place erupted in fits of laughter when she left. Emmet walked up to me and said "she looks like a lot of fun"

Monday can't get here any fucking sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: sorry for the late update, it's really hard when you have a 4 month old son who demands all your attention, I promise to update as fast as I can **

**Anyway… On with the chapter…**

**All characters belong to SM the plot belongs to me and my imagination. **

**Chapter 2: Monday.**

Monday.

All weekend I've been waiting for today, and now it's finally here I was nervous as fuck! I got out of bed, had my shower and I got on my Harley and made my way to the shop.

When I got there Emmet said he was surprised to see me, when I asked him why, he said "well you're usually late and never early, this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain brunette that's due here any minute would it?" while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively like he does when he's being a perv.

"Fuck of McCarty" I said as I flipped him of and went to set up my station. About 15 minutes later Bella come walking in wearing black jeans that looked like they were painted on, showing of her spectacular ass, and a tight as fuck white shirt that showed of all of her curves and pushed her tits up, it looked like the where about to fall out!.

I went over to great her and show her around and to her room, "morning Bella, ready to get started?" I asked her, "show the way blonde" she said with a sexy smirk. We walked around the shop and I showed her where everything was and then I showed her the piercing room, "so when is my first appointment?" she asked me, I chuckled and said "she should be here any minuet" when she gave me an odd look I just turned around and went to my station.

When Char came in, she went straight to bellas room and didn't come out for like an hour, when she finally came out Bella and her where laughing there asses of, "what's so funny you too?" I asked the giggling girls, "nothing jay" Char said in her _im-so-innocent-voice, _"uh huh, very convincing woman" I said.

"So Jasper, I hear you have a very interesting tattoo in a very interesting place" Bella said to me as she sat down in my char, "I don't know what you're talking about woman" I said while avoiding her gaze, "oh come on jay don't be shy" she said "nope, not telling" I said and that was that, there was no way I was going to tell her I had the words 'Chars Bitch' on my ass. She pouted and then went back to work.

The rest of the day was slow and boring until a tall leggy blond came walking in, "she looked at me and asked where Bella was, "she's out back with a client, shell be out soon"

The blond took a seat in the waiting area until Bella came out, when Bella saw her she went straight up to her and gave her a hug, the blond whispers something in her ear and Bella immediately stiffened up, "I have to go, I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said and before any of us could say anything, they were gone.

What the fuck just happened?

**Reviews are like chocolate, the more the better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here you go my lovely's **** 2 chapters in one day, you guys are lucky. **

**All Characters belong to SM the plot is all mines =)**

Tuesday: No Bella

Wednesday: No Bella

Thursday, she came in quickly and spoke to Emmet and then left again. What the fuck is going on? I went and asked Emmet what was going on but he simply told me Bella was experiencing some personal matters and won't be back in until next week.

It was Friday and I had just finished work, I was heading home when I saw a man grab a woman and drag her into the ally, I pulled over and ran to the ally only to see Bella kicking and screaming, I immediately when over pulled the guy of her and slammed him onto the brick wall by his shirt

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" the guy sneered at me, "it's none of your business who im, who do you think **you **are dragging her into the ally" I yelled,

"Im her boyfriend" he told me sounding to stuck up for my liking,

"EX boyfriend" I heard Bella say, I punched the guy in the face knocking him out and grabbed Bella by the arm and helped her onto the street.

"Mind telling me who that was?"

I asked her while raising an eyebrow, "not here, how bout we go to the coffee shop just over there" she said while pointing across the street.

I agreed and went to grab my bike, walking it across the street.

We went in a sat down, she ordered us a coffee each and then just sat there in silence.

I decided to be the bigger man here and just come straight out with it "so, who was that?"

She sighed and then started talking "his name is James, we dated for a while I was doing my piercing course, he was really sweet at first, taking me out, treating me with respect, always getting me cute little gifts. Then things started to change, he became more demanding, asking where I was going, who I was seeing, when I'll be home, after a few more weeks he started to beat me, I hit back of course, I have an older brother -Paul- who taught me how to stick up for myself. I ended up leaving him soon after I found out he was cheating on me. I just up and left. My best friend rose came to see me at the shop as you saw and told me he was in town, iv been spending the last few days talking to my father, he's the chief of police back home in forks, he was helping me set up a security system around my house. I was just on my way back from the corner store when he grabbed me. Sneaky little fucker."

She finished with a cute little growl that made her sound like a kitten.

I honestly did not know what to say, she's been through so much shit, how would I comfort her?

Does she want to be comforted? How the hell do I process this? I am so fucking confused.

"Do you want a hug?" I asked and then immediately wanted to slap myself.

"No I don't want a fucking hug, what the fuck is wrong with you Whitlock? You on the smoke?"

She said with a shocked face, "I am so sorry Bella I really do not know how to deal with this, like I know it must be hard for you, knowing you have a nutty following you around" I told her,

"Im dealing with it. Look I have to get home or my brother is going to come looking for me" she said as she finished her coffee and went to leave, I grabbed he wrist and told her I'd give her a lift back, she agreed and we left the shop and went to my bike, "nice ride blonde" she said with a nod, I smiled and gave her my helmet, she told me where she lived and I dropped her off, "so I guess I'll see you next week?" I asked her, "yeah ill se you then" she waved at me as she went inside and I drove off heading to my place.

**Reviews make me happy, so make me happy **


End file.
